Card Nations
by Hispanicgirl1313
Summary: Philippines was having a usually relaxing afternoon. But that all changes when she receives a letter saying her friends and family have been turned to cards! Accidentally casting a spell on herself she turns half-neko! How will they get back their regular lives? Wanna find out? Then read! HRE and ? will appear in later chapters. The Arcana Famiglia Cast will in chapter 9.
1. A Mysterious Letter Arrives!

Card Nations - Chapter 1: A Mysterious Letter arrives!

As Philippines was eating her Halo-halo her maid brought her a letter."Binibing Maria, May sulat po kayo." said her maid. "Huh, kanino galing 'yan?" she asked. Her maid replyed: "Ewan po namin. Tinitignan po naming ang mga sulat kanina tapos po nakita na lang naming 'yan na merong pack ng cards na kasama." said her maid as she handed her a pack of cards with the sign of the U.N.O on the metal pack. "_Huh, sino kaya yung nagpadala ng mga kards? Based from what I know naman si Ate Monaco o kahit sino Kuya ko lang young nagpapadala ng mga cards kapag gusto nilang mga laro ng cards pagkatapos ng World Meeting. Haaaah, Buksan ko nangalang 'yung sulat!" _Maria thought. She carefully teared open the letter it read:

_Dear , _

_Your friends, family along with the Axis Powers and Allied Forces have been captured and have been turned to cards. As you can see the card pack that this letter comes with contains your friends and family in this order: _

_United States of America/Alfred F. Jones- The Justice_

_England/Arthur Kirkland - The Magician_

_French Republic/Francis Bonnefoy - The Tower_

_Peoples Republic of China/Yao Wang - The Hermit_

_Russian Federation/Ivan Braginski - The Chariot_

_Italian Republic/North Italy/Feliciano Vargas - The Fool_

_Romano/South Italy/ Lovino Vargas - The Pope_

_Federal Republic of Germany/Ludwig - The Emperor_

_Prussia/Kingdom of Prussia/Gilbert Beilschmidt - The Temperance_

_Japan/Kiku Honda - The Strength_

_Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - The Wheel of Fortune _

_Mexico/Alejandro Fernandez - The Death_

_Please read the instructions below on how to open your card pack:_

_1.) Draw a star on the floor then trace the points of the star to mke a pentagon then bound the two shapes with candles on each point.( I recommend you do this in the basement, attic or any place whatsoever that has a wide space) place the card case in the middle._

_2.) Recite:_

_" Flare up and burn it down_

_from corner to corner with that hellfire_

_don't leave a single trace_

_burn down even their souls_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_answer my calling right now_

_burn down those fools with_

_a crimson flame_

_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_

_Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_from corner to corner with that hellfire_

_don't leave a single trace_

_burn down even their souls_

_Look...!_

_For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power!_

_I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!_

_Flare up and burn it down_

_answer my calling right now_

_burn down those fools with_

_a crimson flame"_

_This will remove the seal on the card packet. You will see that the packet will move and shout in different accented voices._

_3.)You may open the packet now. Find out yourself on how to fight with them as your weapons._

_And you have the card Moon, which means you'll be able to see into people's memories and the card, The Lovers, the ability to see into people's hearts._

_Until then enjoy your Arcana Knight's companies. You will find out soon why I turned them to cards. Until the broken black and blue string comes, Bye-Bye!_

_From,_

_Leah with best luck for you ._


	2. The Cue

Card Nations - Chapter 2: The Cue

Maria stood there as if she was frozen. Mouth wide-open, frozen from the shock and well she is the kind of person that easily believes things."I have to get started on this. Kumuha ka ng tisa ngayon din." She ordered to her maid. Well it wasn't bad to try it... right? Few minutes later her maid cameback holding a chalk box of different colors. "Well it didn't say any color but I think white is the right color to use, ano sa tigin

mo Angelika?" She asked her maid. Angelika simply nodded.

She went to her attic. Which was kinda big enough to draw a sign that was said in the letter. '_Your family and friends have been turned to cards, No way that could happen magic and no one can go __**that **__far yet. From what I know._' Maria thought as she went up to her attic.

Her attic was big. Although she doesn't use it frequently it was still dustless well maybe except for the dust on the bookshelves. It had a single circular window. It had some chairs, a few tables, some pictures from the past and some instruments. The first bookshelf was full of romance novels. Spanish, Italian, Mexican, German, and Chinese novels were on the shelves. The second has some vials, bottles and others half/ full of potions she made during Arthur's occupation in her capital, Manila and some other chests with ingredients in it. The third bookshelf has some photo albums and books on White and Black Magic.

"Perfect" she muttered. Well she needed to cast a lock and barrier spells so she won't be disturbed by anyone else. She pulled out one of her books on Black Magic. She flipped to a page she really knew. "Archimacis Dicotard Meidai Dailuza Bifia" she chanted. A smoke engulfed her.

A few seconds later when the smoke cleared up. Instead of her casting a barrier she turned herself half-cat. Her gentle ears were now fluffy black cat ears, her black shorts now had a black cat tail sticking out. "Tsk, looks like I cast the half-cat spell and it says... I can't go back to my form unless I find someone who really loves me and...KISSES ME! OH WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted. "Wait I picked up the animal switching spell book. Well, this doesn't matter anymore I need to free them." she said plainly. She used the chalk earlier and drew and star then traced the points to make a pentagon.

She put the card case with the symbol of the UNO. The symbol was altered. It only had the country that's in the packet. Instead having sky blue color of the UNO flag, the color was blood red. And it didn't help either way. The Philippine flag was on the metal packet her name, The Republic of the Philippines, was written in pure white and elegant cursive.

This only means that this is the cue to a new adventure.


	3. The Spell WORKED!

Card Nations-Chapter 3:The spell WORKED?!

She stepped out of the pentagon and murmured the chant it got louder each word she recited.

"Flare up and burn it down

from corner to corner with that hellfire

don't leave a single trace

burn down even their souls

Flare up and burn it down

answer my calling right now

burn down those fools with

a crimson flame

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera

Flare up and burn it down

from corner to corner with that hellfire

don't leave a single trace

burn down even their souls

Look...!

For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power!

I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!

Flare up and burn it down

answer my calling right now

burn down those fools with

a crimson flame"

She finished. She fell to her knees, panting and sweating heavily "That took way too much of my energy." she murmured. A second later the packet started jumping crazily then a white flash appeared in the room bringing the Allies, Axis plus Mexico and Spain there. Finally, Maria couldn't take more of the pain and tiredness, she fell to the floor. Still sweating and panting heavily. "_The spell worked_." she thought before slowly passing out.

"Whoa, dudes where are we?" asked Alfred.

"Aiyah, my dumplings my brunt now!" said Yao, dejectively

"Where is my little tomato?" said Antonio

"I. Am. Not. A. Fucking. Tomato." said Lovino in his usual "like I care" voice.

"Veee~ Doitsu, do you where are we?" asked Feliciano.

"I also don't knov" said Ludwig in reply.

"This place is too unawesome for the awesome me." complained Gilbert

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" said Ivan in his usual creepy tone.

"This prace feers famiriar" said Kiku in wonder

"HERMANA/MARIA" shouted Alejandro and Arthur at the same time running over to Maria's body.

Alejandro touched Maria's forehead only to find out she has a very high fever.

"Hey America, you git. Do you know where Maria's room is?" Shouted Arthur as he lifted her body in a bridal style. "Yeah, just go outta here then go down the stairs. Then the 2nd room to the right. But in our view left." Said Alfred as they all ran down to hall to her room.

"Luddy, I just noticed-a sorella has cat ears and tail-a" said Feliciano while running.


End file.
